Chronicles of Tori
by Musiclover1011
Summary: A small, mushy story between Peter and OC. Takes place in the time of Prince Caspian
1. Chapter 1

I clutched my sketchbook close to my chest. I stared at the huge buildings here in England. And _BAM!_ Someone crashed into me. All I heard was my sketchbook fall onto the ground, well out of reach.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" A heard a guy's voice.

I opened up my eyes, "I'm ok." I looked up and saw that a very attractive boy standing over me, his hand extended.

"Thanks," I said, taking his hand and standing up.

"No problem," He smiled, and I felt my heart flutter.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pevensie," He held out his hand again.

"I'm Tori Rusk," We shook. I noticed he was holding a laugh back.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but your accent, it's hilarious!"

I frowned, "Your accent's funny too, but you don't see me laughing about it."

"But we're in England! You're supposed to speak this way!"

"But in America, where I'm from, you're supposed to speak this way!"

A new emotion crossed Peter's face, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Peter's eyes fell on my sketchbook, then he picked it up.

"A sketchbook?" As he started to flip open the pages, I gasped and snatched it away.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry. There are some things in this sketchbook," I looked at the ground, "that I don't want anyone to see." I glanced at the time.

"Oh no! I'm late!" I ran passed Peter, "Nice meeting you! Hope to see you again!" I waved, and he waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

A crowd was gathering in the train station. I pushed through the sickening crowd, trying to see what was going on. What I saw almost took my breath away. Peter was against 3 guys, all of them pounding him against the wall. Peter fought back with the strength of a lion, but it wasn't enough. Wasn't enough, until a small, skinny boy with dark hair jumped on one of the guys attacking Peter. The guards broke up the fight, pushing Peter roughly away.

"Act your age," The guard snarled.

Peter just stood there, unmoving.

"Peter?" I asked, and he turned.

"Tori?"

"Hi. Quite a fight there," I raised an eyebrow.

Peter ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry you had to see me like that."

"Are you ok?"

"Just fine." He sighed, and the skinny boy approached him.

"You're welcome," The boy said stiffly. Peter just stared back at him.

The boy's gaze shifted to me, "Hello. You are?"

"I'm Tori."

"Hi Tori, I'm Edmund. I'm Peter's brother," Edmund said, still in this cranky manner I assumed was his natural manner.

"Edmund, please be nicer," Peter said, not like how he was with me.

"I'm sorry Tori, could you give us a moment?" I nodded and rounded a corner.

Edmund and Peter were talking very quietly, until Edmund shouted, "That's what we are Peter! Kids! No one's gonna treat you that way anymore!"

I pushed my back against the wall. For some reason, the energy was leeching out of me. Then I noticed that someone was watching me. I looked that way and saw a girl watching me. I have seen her before, all alone at school. What was her name? Oh yeah, Susan. Well, Susan stared at me, her daggers shooting out. A little girl was standing next to her. I think her name is Lucy, Susan's sister.

"Peter!" Susan said, and ran to Peter.

"Nice going, Peter. What happened?" Susan asked, and I felt a pang of jealously. Was Susan his girlfriend?

"He bumped me, then made me apologize," Peter said gruffly.

"You can't start something. You have to act like a kid in England!"

"That's what Edmund said."

"Hey, what happened to Tori?" Edmund asked, looking around.

I gasped and moved a little to my left, pretending to be with the crowd next to me.

"I guess she went on," Edmund shrugged, and they left.

"Come on Peter!" Susan tugged at Peter's sleeve. Then it hit me, Susan was Peter's sister! Ok, so I don't have any competition. Or do I? I heard gossip at school. Peter is one most talked about.

After I was sure they left, I wandered around the train station. Then I found Peter and his siblings sitting on a bench.

"Hey! There's Tori!" Edmund said, pointing to me.

"Hi guys," I stood next to Edmund, who was sitting on the left.

"Where did you run off to?" Peter asked.

"No where," I said vaguely.

"You must have went somewhere," Said Susan, glaring at me.

I didn't answer her, I stared at the wall across from us.

Peter started to stand up, "Tori, would you like to sit down?"

I shook my head violently.

_PLINK! _My hair fell around my shoulders.

"Oh, darn. My ribbon broke."

"Do you have another?" Susan asked.

"No."

"Then you might get in trouble with the principal!" Lucy gasped.

I smiled sweetly, "I guess I'll have to take my chances." Lucy smiled.

"Where do you suppose the train is?" Asked Peter.

"There it is!" Lucy cried, pointing.

We all turned our heads, and the next few moments were insane.

The wind picked up, and was blowing everything away. The lights flickered and the titles were flying off the walls. All the people in the tunnel didn't seem to notice the changes. I glanced to my side, and the Pevensie children were holding hands and looking down. So I crossed my arms and stared at the ground. The train passed by us, and I felt a softer breeze lift my hair a little.

I opened my eyes, and what I saw amazed me. Ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. A sandy beach tickled my shoes. I could taste the salt on my lips.

"What….."


	3. Chapter 3

The siblings opened their eyes and smiled to each other. Then Peter's eye caught mine and his smile slid right off his face.

"Tori?"

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" All children looked at me.

"Tori.." Peter said quietly.

"How did we get here? It was like….magic!"

"Tori!" Peter put a finger to my lips, stopping my words. I got a glimpse of his eyes, him being so close. As blue as the water behind him. I think I could be lost in those eyes forever

He looked to his family, "I have to tell her."

"No way!" Susan snapped.

"Why not? She deserves to know, if she's here," Said Lucy.

"I agree." Said Edmund.

Peter still had his finger on my lips, and my heart thumped wildly. I willed it to stop, but it didn't. It couldn't.

Susan said nothing, she was out ruled 3 to 1.

Peter suddenly realized he still had his finger on my lips, and took it off quickly, "Ok Tori, I'm going to tell you something. I want to listen very closely….."

Peter told me the most amazing story. When he was finished, I just stared at them.

"Uhm, what am I supposed to do? Bow? Kiss your feet?"

"Oh, please do nothing!" Edmund said, horrified by the suggestions. We all laughed.

Then they all started taking shoes and clothes off and headed to the water. I grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag and threw my coat on top of the bag.

I sat on the sand, drawing them as they played. When I was finished, I turned the page and began writing.

_September 21 8:45._

_The magical train had taken us to the world of Narnia. Peter's story completely astounded me. Apparently, him and the others are Kings and Queens of Narnia. Even worse, what am I doing here? I don't know what Narnia is all about. I'm just Tori. But the beach is beautiful, as well as the rest of what I can see. All who live here are very lucky.._

"Come on Tori! You're missing the fun!" Peter called, waving me over.

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" They cried in unison. Or everyone except Susan.

"Alright." I placed my sketchbook way away from the water. Then I joined them. Peter splashed me in the face, and I did the same to him. We were having such a blast.

"I don't remember ruins in Narnia," Edmund said, pointing.

So we went to check them out. At least they were as confused as I was. Peter was standing there, so I decided to draw him from afar.

On the back, I wrote:

_September 21, 9:14_

_For now, I guess whenever I draw something I'm going to keep a diary of what I drew and what happened that lead to the picture. In this, Peter's standing in the ruins of Narnia. No one knows what this is from. But we all are just poking around…_

"I wonder who lived here.." Lucy said, rounding a corner.

Susan stopped, then picked something up from the ground. It was gold, for all I could tell.

"Hey! That's mine!" Said Edmund, coming over.

"How could it be yours?" I asked.

"Well I didn't have a chess set in England," Edmund said.

"I think…..we did," Susan said softly.

I flipped open my sketchbook, and wrote quickly.

_The ruins seems to be Cair Paravel, the resting places for the thrones of our kings and queens…this place seemed to be beautiful. I badly want to travel back in time and see Narina in the Golden Age….._

"Come on, guys," Peter led us to a rusty old wood door. He pried it opened and we all peered down. Pitch black. Peter tore some of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"Oh, let's use this," Edmund said, taking a torch out of his bag.

"You could've told me earlier," Peter snapped good naturedly.

Edmund led the way down, because he had the torch. Lucy and Susan went next.

"Tori?" Peter asked, turning around and looking at me.

"I don't know, I don't belong here. I'm intruding," I took a step back.

"Tori, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a purpose," Peter said, and gestured with his arms toward the door.

"Alright," I said, and stepped through.

I had to keep feeling the walls to find my way. It was dark, and I was well aware of Peter standing about two feet away from me.

The light brightened and I saw four treasure chests, each with a statue behind it.

"It's ours," Lucy whispered, opening a chest on the far right and taking a dagger and a bottle of something out. Susan took a bow out, and Edmund a sword. Peter opened his and took a very deadly looking sword, and a shield with a red lion imprinted on it. I examined the statues.

"They don't look like you," I remarked.

"We were a lot older," Susan snapped.

"And taller," Lucy joked, taking a long dress out.

We got dressed in proper Narnian "attire" Susan(though she didn't want to) let me borrow one of her dresses because we were so similar in size. It was beautiful. The color was a light slivery blue with white accents . It fell to my feet but I put on simple brown sandals.

We went back to the beach. We saw a boat, with two soldiers and a tiny man.

"DROP HIM!" Susan shouted, aiming her bow. The soldiers looked at each other, then dropped the tiny man into the water. Susan shot the first one, and the second one plummeted into the water. Peter dove into the water, while Edmund retrieved the boat. Peter came back with the tiny man.

"A dwarf," Lucy said, her mouth breaking into a huge smile.

"Yeah yeah," Said the "dwarf".

"So, dwarf, what's your name and where did you come from?" Peter asked.

"I'm Trumpkin, and here's what happened," Said the dwarf, telling us a story.

"Prince Caspian, eh? We should meet him," Said Edmund after he was done.

"Good luck," Trumpkin spat, "I don't were Caspian be by now."

"We'll I'm we're capable of looking for him," I pointed out.

"We need to practice," Peter stated.

"But Peter, you're great with a sword," Lucy said.

"Not me," Peter took his sword out of its sheath. He held it out to Trumpkin, then gestured for Edmund to get his own sword out. Trumpkin and Edmund dueled a little with the sword; Ed had won.

"Hello there!" Lucy called, making us turn. There was a bear lazily coming toward us.

"It's alright, I'm a friend. You can speak," Lucy held out her hand. In an instant, the bear charged and pinned Lucy to the ground. Susan held up her bow, but hesitated in shooting it.

"Shoot it Susan!" I shouted, but she glared at me.

An arrow pierced the bear's hide and it slumped to the ground, dead. It was not Susan, but Trumpkin who had shot the arrow. Lucy had ran to Peter, and he hugged her tightly, shielding her. Trumpkin had cut open the bear. Lucy gasped and hid her face. Even I had to look away, for it was gruesome.

"Come on, let's take the boat," said Trumpkin. They all piled into the small boat, and I could see no spot for me.

"I don't think there's any room for me," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, then you'll have to stay here," Susan said.

"Susan!" Lucy gasped, then squirmed over, "Here Tori, you can sit next to me!"

I stepped carefully and sat down, "Thanks Lucy."

She eyed my sketchbook, "Can you draw me?"

"Sure," I flipped to an blank page. And started sketching Lucy. First her face shape, then her eyes, and facial features. Her hair line, and neck. And Lucy was taking shape on the paper.

"Alright!" I said happily.

"That was fast," Susan remarked.

"Wow Tori! It's amazing!" Lucy breathed, taking the paper.

"I wanna see!" Edmund cried.

I turned the paper for him and Susan to see.

"It's awesome!" Edmund smiled, for the first time, "Can you draw me next?"

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Hey Tori, put me on that list too," Peter said, turning his head and smiling. My heart started to pound again.

"Well, the drawing's alright. And I don't want one," Susan said. And my heart stopped pounding.

_Thanks Susan,_ I thought bitterly.

The boat crashed into the shore, throwing us off balance.

"Sorry," Peter said, getting out. He held out his hand to me, but I declined. I shakily exited the boat and onto the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Fast Forward to Night:

The fire crackled. Everyone else fell asleep. I was staring at the stars, then, fed up, grabbed my sketchbook. I drew Trumpkin from my memory.

On the back I wrote:

_September 21, ?_

_My first day in Narnia is coming to a close. This is Trumpkin, the dwarf, who told us about Caspian. I think we will look for him-once we decide where we are. I don't understand why dwarves are so tiny. But then again, there's a lot that I don't understand. What I need is someone to help me understand…_

_P.S. My watch stopped. No more time updates._

Suddenly, tiredness settled in, and I curled up near Peter, and drifted off to sleep…

I was dreaming. It started off as my head resting against someone's shoulder. I couldn't see the face, but it was a male.

"I want only you," He whispered, but the voice was ominous and unrecognizable. It scared me. Next was a shot of a lion roaring. But it sounded like metal on metal. Smash cut to a field. My back was against a dirt wall, and my body felt heavy. A man with a black face charged at me with a sword. Just before he killed me, someone jumped into front of me. Physical me didn't know who it was, but Dream me know exactly who he was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and woke up with a start. Peter jumped up with his sword, waking Edmund, waking everyone else.

"What was that for?" Susan shouted at me.

"Sorry, bad dream," I gasped.

"Well stop having dreams!" Susan cried.

"I can't help what I dream!" I snapped.

"Just go home, Tori!" Susan shouted.

"Well I can't! I'm stuck in a magical land called Narnia!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Peter stepped in between us. Susan set her jaw and turned.

"I'm going to sleep," She muttered, lying on the ground.

"Maybe we should follow her lead," Peter shot me a look and laid down.

I grabbed my sketchbook and drew the lion I saw in my dream.

On the back, I wrote:

_September 21,_

_This lion was the one I saw in my dream. It started off as my head resting against someone's shoulder. I couldn't see the face, but it was a male._

_"I want only you," He whispered, but the voice was ominous and unrecognizable. It scared me. Next was a shot of a lion roaring. But it sounded like metal on metal. Smash cut to a field. My back was against a dirt wall, and my body felt heavy. A man with a black face charged at me with a sword. Just before he killed me, someone jumped into front of me. Physical me didn't know who it was, but Dream me know exactly who he was._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Why didn't I know who he was? Did I just predict the future?_

I put my sketchbook away and laid down. I looked up at the stars again; they looked like just how they did at home. Thinking of home, a tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away, but they kept coming. I turned on my side and looked at Peter, who was resting beside me.

Peter's eyes flew open, "Can't sleep?"

"No, I can't," I said.

"Me either."

I didn't answer him, just looked at the ground.

"Are you ok? You're crying," Peter wiped my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said with a sigh.

"Do you need a hug?" Peter sat up, and so did I. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I started blushing and my heart started thumping again.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, everyone needs a hug now and then," Peter smiled.

"I'm just so confused!" I burst out.

"I know."

"And I don't understand anything!"

"I know."

"I miss home so badly," I said unhappily.

"I know. You'll be home soon enough. Now lay down and go to sleep," Peter gently pushed my shoulder so I would lay on the ground.

"Thanks, Peter," I said gratefully.

"No problem," He said, lying down next to me. I closed my eyes, and I felt Peter push my hair back. He was stroking my hair over and over. I soon drifted off, lulled by the sweet motion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter!" Susan shouted, then ran away. We all followed her.

Peter was sword to sword with a man.

"…The Queens and Kings of old?" he said hesitantly.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked, sort of lowering his sword.

"You weren't what I was expecting," He shrugged.

"Neither were you," Said Edmund.

"It's just that I expected you to be…older," The boy said.

"Oh I'm sorry, we'll come back in few years," Peter said, starting to walk away.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Caspian said, then his eyes fell on Susan, then me.

"Who's this? I never heard of another Daughter of Eve,"

"This is Tori," Peter said curtly.

"Come on, then. We need to go to Aslan's How," Caspian told us.

I drew Caspian as he suited up for sparring.

On the back:

_September 25,_

_This is Prince Caspian. I see he has eyes for Susan. But I've also noticed that his eyes follow me as well. He can stare at me all he wants. It doesn't matter. Peter is the only one that I want. I must admit though, he is pretty skilled with that sword. But I believe Peter is better. Susan will be good for you Caspian. Enjoy her._

"Hey Tori!" I looked up and Caspian was strolling towards me with his usual "I'm better than everyone else," manner.

"Wanna spar?"

"No, thanks. I'm not very good with a sword."

Caspian shot me a smile, "Come on, how hard could it be?"

"Fine," I put my sketchbook to the side and put on the armor he handed me.

"Let's see how good you are with this," Caspian pressed a sword into my hand. I examined it. It had a red lion imprinted on it, as bright as blood. The same insignia was on the shield I was given.

We walked to the sparring field, and it started. Our blades clashed and banged each other. I was sweating pretty hard, not only because I was over working, but the sound was from my dream and it made me nervous. In the end, I had disarmed Caspian, had him pinned on the ground with my sword at his throat.

"My, you're a natural!" He said as I helped him up, "Are you sure you never trained with a sword before?"

I smiled wistfully, "Never," We both turned to see Peter staring at us unhappily.

"Hi Tori, Caspian," He said as he walked over to us, "I see you are both training for the upcoming battle."

Caspian nodded, then swallowed, "I should go," He sauntered off.

"Battle? There's a battle going on?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Peter changed the subject, and being the nice person I am, I followed along.

"No."

"Do you want to learn?" He asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, and took off the heavy armor, leaving me in a simple shirt and pants.

"Come on, then," Peter took my hand and led me to the stables. He chose a mighty looking stallion, bay colored. It already had a saddle and whatever else horses need."First, you need to mount the horse from the stirrups," Peter put his foot in a loop near the horse's stomach, then swung over the horse's back.

"Now your turn," He held his hand out. I took it, and put my foot in the same loop he had. I swung over, almost losing my balance.

"Whoa, steady there," Peter put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. My heart thumped. I ended up in front of Peter.

"To get the horse to move, there are two common ways. You can click your heels against the sides, or you can use the reins," He pointed to the leather strip laying on the horses neck.

"We're going to the use the reins this time. To make him move, you snap the reins up. To stop, pull up on the reins. To move right and left, that's pretty explanatory." Peter placed my hands on the reins, his hands covering mine. My heart thumped louder. He moved my hands up, making the horse move. I jerked through the movements, messing up because Peter's chest was pressing against my back.

"Not so hard, a horse's mouth is sensitive." He said, correcting me. I tried again, this time less shaky.

"Very good! I think this is enough," I stopped the horse, and Peter slid off.

I gulped, staring down to him. He seemed so far down.

"I-I'm scared," I whimpered.

"It's ok, just slide down! I promise I'll catch you!" Peter called. I slid off the horse, landing in Peter's arms.

(**Terrible Ending, I know. I was fresh out of ideas ^^;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter smiled, "See? You're ok."

"Thanks," I said, "Hey, do you want your picture drawn?"

"Sure!" We went back to the place where I sparred, then got my sketchbook. Peter sat across from me, and smiled. I bit back a laugh, Peter's smile made him have a boyish quality. It was cute. I started drawing him, but it became increasingly difficult. Peter was just staring at me, taking in my features. My face grew red and sweat poured down my forehead. I only got the basic shape of him before I had to stop because my hand was shaking so badly.

"Tori? Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said shakily.

"Do you need some water?" I nodded, and he left. I took a huge breath, trying to get myself together.

"Here," Peter came back and handed me some water.

"Thanks," I gulped it down, feeling better.

I continued with sketching him, then soon was finished.

"It's done!" I said happily, turning the page so Peter could see.

"Wow…I don't what to say!" Peter smiled, then turned his attention elsewhere while I wrote on the back of the page, blushing because I was penning my love for him. I never wanted him, or no one, to see what I wrote. Then I stared at him, thinking of the battle.

"What?"

"There's a battle? When?"

"Tori…"

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"To protect you…"

"Oh, and not knowing if you died or not is protecting me?"

"I'm not going to die. But you're not going."

I bristled, "Why not?"

"Because." Peter looked at the ground.

"That's not an answer," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, then left. "Tori!" I looked up at Caspian.

"Why aren't you suited up for the battle?" He crouched near me, and thrust his face close to mine. What I didn't know was Peter was watching us from an angle that made us look like we were kissing.

"I have to stay here, High King's order," I muttered.

"That never stopped me! Come on, it'll be ok once Peter sees you fight,"

I smiled, "You're right! Thanks!" He nodded then went away. I shrugged on the armor, and gripped my sword. I avoided Peter for the rest of the battle. It pained me, and no one was there to rescue me. The whole raid just went wrong when Caspian tried to kill his uncle, Miraz. We were fighting to stay alive. It was just person after person after person. I was fighting pretty good, but I was high up, and this guy was good! Another guy crept up behind me, and slashed through my armor. I cried out in pain as warm, sticky blood ran down the length of my back. I ducked as someone swung at my head, but lost my balance and fell. I screamed, but was quickly silenced by the thud my head made on contact with the ground. And everything went black…


	7. Chapter 7

Peter was mad at Tori for kissing Caspian, but he still cared for her. He made her stay to protect her. That didn't work. He soon saw her fighting the enemy. He was too busy fighting for the Narnians to protect Tori. It hurt him so much not to be by her side. It seemed like the crowd parted for him, and he saw Tori laying on the ground, not moving. Was she…..dead? No. Tori couldn't be dead. Time seemed to stop.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peter started running to reach her. He wasn't paying attention, so he just missed the sword intended to take off his head. As he neared her, someone was about to stick his sword through Tori's chest. He swung his sword and quickly killed him. He knelt by her side.

"Tori?" He said, picking her head up. It just rolled limply.

"Tori, please wake up," He pleaded, dreading that she wouldn't. Then her chest heaved. His chilly hand was warmed by her breath. She's alive! He noticed that her back was cut horribly. Peter picked up Tori, trying not to get sick as her blood slid over his hands. He carried her over to a horse, jumping on and tried to keep Tori from falling off. He didn't want to leave his army, but he couldn't help it. He ran like a coward, jumped the bridge, and rode home. Peter had someone fix Tori's wound, because he had no healing knowledge and he didn't want to get it infected, and ok, the thought of dealing with Tori's bare back made him blush. She laid on her side, still not waking from her concussion. Peter sat next to Tori, willing her to wake up. They were given a cave for some privacy, the healer said no one but Peter could see her.

"Peter, aren't you coming?" Susan asked, leaving the cave after checking on Tori.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"Because, I vow to stay by Tori's side until she wakes up," Peter said. Susan shook her head, muttering, "Your crazy," Before she left. Peter looked at Tori. It was his fault this happened. He couldn't keep Tori safe. If she died now, he would never forgive himself. He watched her sleeping form, how sleep made her features soft and sweet. Tori rolled over in her sleep, murmuring, "…..Peter…." Peter blushed. Was she dreaming about him? She was so beautiful, Peter realized, so precious to him. He didn't think he could bear it to lose her.

"Oh Tori…," He whispered, "I wish you could know how I feel about you."

(**Woo! You asked and I delivered! This chapter is short, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story so far! There is more to come, promise. Ahah! The romance is heating up, isn't it? ;) It gets better. No spoilers though!) **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up realizing one thing, my back hurt. Immensely. I vaguely remember being slashed. I saw Peter, asleep next to me. His features looked different in sleep, yet the same. They were soft and sweet.

"You're lucky, you know," I turned and saw Susan glaring at me.

"You could've died when your head hit the ground, but you lived. Peter almost got killed saving you. You should be nothing but grateful."

"So grateful," I said.

"So you should be."

"What about my back?"

Susan crossed her arms, "You got cut, which led to your fall. The healer did a good job healing you, but you will still feel pain. The scar crosses your right shoulder to left hip." A sly smile crossed Susan's mouth, then she left. Digesting what I had heard, my brain began feeling fuzzy, and black obscured my vision.

When I woke up again, Peter was staring at me, probably waiting for me to wake up. We stared at each other for a while, then wordlessly embraced each other. Peter's grip on me was tight, but I noticed that his hands were gentle when they touched my scar.

"Thank you," I whispered, then looked into his eyes. His blue, blue eyes. His lips touched mine. This is what I wanted, right? Fireworks should be exploding, avalanches should rumble, the earth should shatter. But something was wrong. Peter's lips stiffened, along with the rest of his body. He broke away, roughly pushing me back.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

His face was concealed from my view, "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you did," He snarled.

"No I don't! What did I do Peter?" Tears pooled in my eyes

"That just goes to show you how _inconsiderate _you are."

"What? I-I'm not! What did I do? Peter, talk to me!" Tears fell down my cheeks. Peter just shook his head, and left. I fell to my knees, sobbing. How long I stayed like that, I couldn't tell. But it was long enough for the tears to stop coming. I noticed my sketchbook was there, so I grabbed it, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked outside. A few people turned their gazes to me, probably noticing my swollen, puffy eyes. Other than that, I was a ghost to these people, never existing. I sat by the raging fire, not close to anyone. I saw Peter talking to someone, but he never even glanced my way. I felt the tears come again.

_No._ I willed myself,_ Don't give these people the satisfaction of seeing you cry._

So I flipped my sketchbook to an blank page, and drew and eye. I added tears to it, echoing my own. A tear dripped off my nose and on the page, staining it. I wiped it away, and thankfully, no more came. I turned the back of it, and started writing. When I was finished, I noticed I was crying again, so I put my hands to my face.

"Excuse me," I whispered to no one, then ran toward my cave, forgetting my sketchbook. I collapsed on the "bed" crying again. How could I let Peter hurt me and leave me like this? I don't know, but I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers: Why did did you make Peter hurt Tori?<br>Me: It's all part of the story, dear readers. Keep reading to find out what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's sobs hurt Peter more than any physical wound could, but she had done him wrong. He had yelled at her, left her to cry, and ignored her. How low could he get? When he saw Caspian, his anger bubbled up inside him, and he punched Caspian in the jaw.

"What was that for?" He yelled, staggering back.

"For you kissing Tori!" He hissed, not wanting any other ears to hear.

"What are you talking about? I never kissed Tori!" Caspian snarled.

Peter bristled, "I saw you two!"

"When, because I certainly don't remember!"

Peter faulted, was he telling the truth?, "Right before we went to battle!"

Caspian glared to him, "I talked to her, but I didn't kiss her! Are you crazy? Everyone knows about your feelings for her!" And with a huff, Caspian left.

Peter was left thinking about Caspian's words.

_He's lying_. That was the best explanation Peter could come up with. Peter didn't want to believe Caspian, but his words held a glimmer of truth. He walked back to the campfire, and saw Tori drawing. He was too far away to see her face, but he was quite certain she was crying. He pretended to talk to the person next to him.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself. Tori left with her hands covering her face. She didn't seem to realize that she left her sketchbook lying there.

_I should return it,_ Peter thought, and picked it up. Curiosity got the better of him and he flipped open the sketchbook. The first picture was of him and his siblings playing at the beach. He flipped the page, and something caught his eye. Writing on the back on the page. He read it, and it seems to be a diary of some sorts. He looked through the sketchbook, amazed by what he saw. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all drawn in here, and Tori wrote nothing but good things about them. He was searching for his picture, but couldn't find it. Did Tori throw it out because of what he did to her? He scowled when he saw a picture of Caspian. He looked at what she wrote:

_September 25,_

_This is Prince Caspian. I see he has eyes for Susan. But I've also noticed that his eyes follow me as well. He can stare at me all he wants-_

He flipped the page quickly, mad. In a rage, he angrily turned the sketchbook to the last page. It was an eye, a crying eye. Feeling guilty, he read the words on the back.

_September 28,_

_This eye represents my own. I have been crying non-stop. Peter had yelled at me, and I don't know why, he didn't tell me. But it looked like I hurt him pretty bad, which I don't understand. I would never, ever try to hurt Peter. I wonder what I did to have Peter yell at me like that. That thought occupies my mind every second. I want to make this right, to have Peter like me again, but how can I if I don't even know what I did? Please Peter, tell me what's wrong. This feud is tearing us, and me, apart…._

Peter felt really guilty now. Not only is Tori upset, she is beyond hurt. Slowly, he flipped back the page of Caspian. He read the rest..

_It doesn't matter. Peter is the only one that I want. I must admit though, he is pretty skilled with that sword. But I believe Peter is better. Susan will be good for you Caspian. Enjoy her._

He stared, astonished, and the line. He was only one Tori wanted? In a frenzy, he flipped through every page, desperate to find the picture Tori drew of him. He at last found it. Next to his face, there was a heart. He took a deep breath, and flipped to the back.

_September 25,_

_This is Peter Pevensie, by far my favorite of the four. I have major feelings for him that I can't control. The way he talks to me, it's so gentle. I feel a deep connection when I look into his eyes. Those blue eyes I could stare into forever. He's so sweet to me, not like any other guy I have met. Every time he's around me or does something with me, my heart pounds wildly, my cheeks flush. It's amazing that no one, not even Peter, has noticed. His touch makes me feel…special. I want him to be my knight in shining armor. I can't explain what my heart says. But I know it says that I love him. And I think it's right. Maybe I am in love with Peter. But he only sees me as a friend, I hate it. If only I could tell Peter all of this, but that's impossible. Probably nothing would come out, or worse, I would babble on like a crazy person. No, I'll just have to wait until he figures it out himself. That will a long time, I think….. Oh, Peter, OPEN YOUR EYES!…__please_

Peter's hands shook as he processed what he read. Tori….loved him. He dropped the sketchbook in his lap and he placed his hands on both side of his head. Tori was in love with him. With him! Peter Pevensie, High King. He searched deep inside himself. Did he love her? Yes, he did love Tori. But he couldn't tell her that, after what he did to her. Peter didn't think that apologizing would be enough, but he could try. He gripped the sketchbook and walked to Tori's cave. Tori was asleep, but sniffed every few seconds. Tear trails cut through her perfect face.

_I did this to you,_ Peter thought sadly, sitting next to her. Her hand was wide open, so he slid his hand onto hers, clutching it tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay! Love pulls through! The story is about halfway through:( I admit it, I'm going to miss writing this story when it's done. I already have the ending in mind! Thanks for all the reviews, it's what keeps me going!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**BLAH Another short chapter . I just didn't find a way to end it without it dragging on and on.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to feeling something holding my hand tightly. I looked at my hand, another hand was covering it. Attached to the hand was…Peter. He was asleep, still holding my hand. What happened while I was gone? Didn't Peter hate me? I struggled into a sitting position, my back hurting all the while. I didn't want to let go of Peter's hand, so with my free one, I shook his shoulder.<p>

"Peter."

He faintly stirred, "Uhmm?"

"Peter, wake up," I shook more forcefully.

Peter's eyes snapped open then focusing on me.

"Tori, I-"

"Shhhhhhhh," I put my finger on his lips, mimicking what he did to me, when we first came here.

His eyes widened, and I faintly laughed.

"Tori," He said as soon as I took my finger off, "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," I agreed, "But can you get off of me?" He trapped my legs together so I couldn't move.

"Oh, yeah!" He scrambled off of me in a awkward way.

I laughed harder, "So the High King has some moments, doesn't he?"

Peter blushed, then sat next to me.

I eyed him, "So, do you still hate me?"

He looked at me sharply, "Tori, I never hated you."

I looked at him and crossed my arms, "Well, with the way you were acting to me, I would reconsider."

Peter said nothing for a while, then took a breath, "Tori, I'm so sorry with the way I acted. I was a huge jerk, and you deserve to be treated better. I really didn't realize it hurt you so much. That was really stupid of me."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do you want to know the real reason?"

I was surprised, "Of course!"

He looked at the ground, "I saw you kissing Caspian. I got jealous."

Now I was really surprised, "I never kissed Caspian!"

"Yes you did! Right before the battle!"

I took his hand in my own, "Peter. I would never kiss Caspian, you should know that! Yeah, we talked. But nothing else!"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Then I smiled slyly, "You were jealous?"

"No. Where did you hear that?" He crossed his arms.

"You just said it!" I said.

"No, I didn't," Peter said, standing up now.

"Yeah. You did!" I cried, standing up as well.

"Whatever," He crossed his arms, again

"I guess I'm hearing things," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

"I guess you are," He said, hugging me.

"I'll be in Aslan's How if you need me," Peter said, kissing my forehead, Then he left.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay make up time! Like I said, this chapter was so freakin short! I'm so sorry! I'll make the next chapter longer, promise!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Course, I have to thank princess emma of narnia for constantly pushing me to "update asap"  
>So, here you go! <strong>

* * *

><p>I decided to puzzle some things out. Peter was really affectionate to me now. What is going on in that head of his? I didn't know, but it felt lonely without his company, so I decided to go look for him. He was in Aslan's How, just like he said. He was staring at the carving of Aslan as the fire burned around it.<p>

"Peter?" I asked, crouching next to him.

"Oh, hi Tori," He said, his voice kind of gruff.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Just fine," He turned his head, curt.

I was taken aback, I thought we made up!

"There's clearly something wrong," I told him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You don't understand," Peter's voice has a snarl in it.

I held his hand in my own, "Then help me understand,"

Peter held his face from me, then laughed, but his laugh was like a throaty growl.

Then I saw fur growing out of his face.

I gasped, "You're not Peter!"

The Werewolf laughed harder, his transformation complete, "Wow. My disguise was pretty lame. You didn't even know it was me. But I guess love is blind." He gave another laugh. I took a few steps back, not to escape, but to get to the entrance.

"PETER!" I screamed with all the energy I could muster. The Werewolf rushed forward, and grabbed me. He pressed a blade to my throat, and I knew right then, I was dead. My throat would be slit in a red smile, and I never would tell Peter I loved him. But he delayed, just pressed the blade closer as Peter rushed in with everyone else. Peter pointed his sword at the beast.

The Werewolf held out a hand to stop him, "Stop. One more move and the girl dies."

Peter halted, and I saw him swallow.

"Let the girl go," He said in a low and ominous voice.

I felt the beast's fur prickle, but he said nothing.

"LET HER GO! NOW!" Peter shouted with a force I never saw in him.

The Werewolf must've had a soft spot, because I hit the ground with an "humph"

Peter jabbed with his sword, but another one caught in the Werewolf's body a second before. He fell to the ground, and Edmund stood there, unmoving. I got up off the ground and hugged Peter tightly.

"Tori? Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer, my body was shaking too hard.

"Tori?" There was real worry in Peter's voice now.

"I-I-I'm ok." I stuttered.

"Good," He said.

"Thank you for saving me," I told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Then I crossed to Edmund and kissed him on the cheek also, "Thank you too, Edmund."

Edmund blushed and muttered something, then left. Everyone left also. Everyone except Peter. He had a jealous look on his face.

"Peter, don't be jealous." I said, then poked him in the cheek with my fingernail.

"What the-OW!" He yelped as I pulled a bit of his hair.

"What was that for?" He protested, rubbing his head.

"Just making sure you're the real Peter."

He smiled, then I felt myself lifted off the ground and spinning. I had to lock my hands around his neck. We were both laughing silly when he stopped spinning me.

"Am I the real Peter?" He laughed. I nodded, smiling. We both sat against the Stone Table. Our laughter drifted away into comfortable silence.

I rested my head on his shoulder. His arm encircled me.

"I want only you," He whispered. My eyes flew opened, wide. The same words from my dream. But I was happy that Peter was the one that said them. But then, major confusion followed. Did Peter just admit he loved me?

He heaved a deep sigh, and I turned to look at him, "Are you ok?"

Peter heaved another sign, then said, "No, I'm not. The battle with the Telmarians is coming up. I know it's not like me to get nervous, but the whole existence of Narnia falls upon my shoulders. It's a burden to carry."

"Peter, you can have someone to lighten the load."

"Who can I trust? Caspian?" He snorted

"What about your brother?"

Peter shook his head, "He's too young. I can't do that to him."

"Hmmm, well, there's no sense to dwell upon the matter. Let's spend these last moments happily," I said.

"But night is upon us. We need sleep," Peter said, starting to get up.

"No!" I reached out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Tori?"

"Don't go. Please," I tugged on his arm.

Peter looked at me, his face unreadable, "Ok," He gave in, the laid on the ground.

"Peter, if you were to die-"

"Tori, I'm not going to die."

"But if it were to happen-"

"Stop it, I'm not going to-"

"But if you did-"

What happened was so swift, I thought it never happened. But it did.

Peter's hand cupped my chin, bringing my face toward his. His lips brushed mine, effectively stopping my words. But the kiss was so gentle, it couldn't be classified as a kiss.

His hand still on my chin, Peter whispered, "I am not going to die. I forbid it, ok?"

I bit my lip, nodding. Peter let go of my chin. We both laid down again, staring at the ceiling of Aslan's How. I curled on my side, and pressed against Peter, my chin on his shoulder. I breathed in deeply, Peter's scent crossed my nose. It was a mix between metal and sweat and something else that made my pulse race.

"I don't want to lose you," I never intended the words to slip out, but they did as a breathy whisper.

"I don't want to lose you either, Tori. You're special to me," Peter whispered back.

"You're special to me too Peter," I stretched my arm across his chest. His hand interlocked with mine, and I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**asdgklaskhgdfhk ;; I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated this one in forever! I'm so glad I finally was able to find the time to continue this.**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>"Tori."<p>

I turned onto my side, a groan escaping my lips.

"Tori, wake up," I felt a finger prod my cheek gently.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No. Tori, you have to get up," Peter's voice was serious, so I opened by eyes slowly.

"There ya go," He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Today's the day," I stated, stretching out and looking at him.

"Yes it is, and today is the day we are going to win the Narnians back their freedom."

I stood up, quickly donned some armor left for me, and together we walked to where everyone was gathering.

"That is a crime!" We heard Trumpkin shout, "You can't send a girl alone out in the woods, searching for something that doesn't exist!"

"She's not going alone," Peter told him, stepping out of the shadows and toward Lucy, who sat on a horse.

"Tori is going with her,"

"Going where?" I asked, "I thought I was fighting besides you."

Deadly silence, and I heard Edmund whisper, "You didn't tell her?" to Peter.

"Tell me what?"

"You are going to ride with Lucy to find Aslan," Peter said, adverting his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Really now? That's great," But I walked over to Lucy anyway.

"You'll love Aslan," Lucy whispered as I swung over the side, as Peter had taught me.

"Be careful," Peter looked at us both in the eyes.

"We'll be fine," Lucy promised.

I replied, "You also be careful. We can't have the High King falling, now can we?"

Peter just shook his head, and I snapped the reins, setting the horse into a trot.

We were flying fast through the forest. It was like the horse had suddenly grew wings. Why not? Everything was magical here. A pounding sounded in my ears. I turned in the saddle, and I felt my heart drop as I watched Miraz's soldiers crashing through the trees. Arrows flew by us, sometimes barely missing our heads.

"They've spotted us!" Lucy cried, and I urged the horse to go faster.

Realizing that was a futile attempt, I slowed the horse to a stop, then slid off the side.

"What are you doing?" Lucy demanded, staring at me in dismay.

"Sorry Lucy, but it looks like you'll be going alone after all," I slapped the horse's hindquarters, forcing it to sprint. Knowing Lucy would be safe, I drew my sword, and faced the soldiers. They came quickly, they were probably pushing their horses to the limit.

Swinging my sword, time seemed to stop. Soldier after solider fell until one of the stray horses knocked me down. The last soldier grinned as he made his way toward me, his eyes flashing red, his sword aimed directly at me throat….

A blade sprouted from his chest, and the soldier fell to the gorund with a gurgled cry. In his place stood Caspian.

"Caspian! What are you doing here?" I cried, standing up.

"I came to help you," He replied, "Where's Lucy?"

"Thank you for helping me. And Lucy is finding Aslan."

"Alone?" He looked really worried.

"She is in good hands. And she knows how to take care of herself."

Caspian didn't comment, but mounted his horse and gestured for me to do the same.

"Peter is really in for it. Challenging Miraz is a very bold move."

"What?" I gasped, "He's doing WHAT?"

"Fighting Miraz one-on-one," He looked back at me and frowned, "Peter didn't tell you?"

"No! Why didn't he?"

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't approve. And maybe he was trying to protect you."

"Peter is not protecting me if he dies," I retorted. Caspian stayed silent.

He stayed silent the rest of the ride. He never looked at me as we entered the old ruins. The force of Miraz's army was astounding. While the Narnians won't back down from a fight, Miraz's army was way too large. How could they ever hope to win?"

Caspian must've saw my face, because he said, "Don't worry. We shall win this fight!" And he ran towards Susan, who in turn was making her way toward the place where I thought the duel would take place.

Then I saw Peter, dressed in his High King armor. Beside him was Edmund-dressed the same- and the centaur. As I watched them make their way toward a figure sitting opposite them, one thing connected to another in my mind, and I suddenly cried "Peter!"

But my voice only sounded like a gurgle, so I willed my feet to run towards them, and when I was close enough, I yelled clearly, "Peter!"

Peter, Edmund, and the Centaur all turned around. They saw me and all looked at each other.

"Peter!" I said again, and I close enough to hug him. He hesitated a moment for hugging me back.

"Tori! What are you doing here? Where's Lucy?"

I stepped back and looked at him, "Lucy is safe. I made sure of that. As for being here, I couldn't let you fight Miraz alone."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Tori, you have to understand. I HAVE to do this. Or else Narnia will be overrun by the Telmaries."

"B-But you might die," I stuttered, hating myself for starting to cry in front of the two armies.

Peter embraced me again, "I swear I won't let anything happen to me."

I bit my lip, and nodded, and as I started away from him, Peter still held my arm. With a tug, he pulled me towards him, and we kissed.

This kiss was perfect. Fireworks exploded, avalanches rumbled, the earth shattered. It was the kiss I always wanted from Peter, and I got it. I never wanted it to end. But it did. Peter pulled away reluctantly, and he turned around and walked with purpose towards death-I mean, the duel.

Somewhere in front of us, I heard a dark voice snarl, "Oh adolescent love. How it _sickens _me."

I watched next to Edmund as Peter and an older man, who I guessed was Miraz, faced each other.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz taunted.

"Just one," Peter replied. And I swear to you right now, I never had been as scared as I was right then as I watch Peter and Miraz run towards each other, swords drawn, determined to end the other's life.


End file.
